Malfoy Family
:"It is often said of the Malfoy family that you will never find one at the scene of the crime, though their fingerprints might be all over the guilty wand. Independently wealthy, with no need to work for a living, they have generally preferred the role of power behind the throne, happy for others to do the donkey work and to take the responsibility for failure. They have helped finance many of their preferred candidates’ election campaigns, which have (it is alleged) included paying for dirty work such as hexing the opposition." :— Description. '''Malfoy' is the surname of a wealthy pure-blood wizarding family, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They live in Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England, and are related to many other pure-blood families, including the Blacks, Lestranges, Greengrasses, and Rosiers as well as the Snape, Fontayne, Tonks and Lupin families, of mixed wizarding and Muggle heritage, much to the Malfoys' disdain, although they are not against marrying half-bloods. History Early History The Malfoy family consists of an ancient line of pure-blood wizards, most of whom attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were traditionally Sorted into Slytherin. The family first arrived in Britain with Armand Malfoy, who founded the family estate Malfoy Manor on land obtained from King William I. The Malfoy family would soon gain reputation for pure-blood supremacy and courting richness and power from those around them. Until the passing of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692, the Malfoys integrated themselves in high class Muggle society. They expanded their already large estate with the lands of their Muggle neighbors, and dabbled successfully into Muggle currency and assets, becoming one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Britian. Though they opposed the Statute of Secrecy at first, they soon embraced it and cut off all ties with Muggle families, denying that they had ever fraternized with such people. After this period, the Malfoys instead began to seek influence over the newly formed British Ministry of Magic, using their considerable wealth to do so. Though no Malfoy is known to have ever aspired for the position of Minister for Magic, many members of the family financed the elections of their preferred candidates for the post, even going so far as to pay to have the opposition hexed. Recent history Lucius Malfoy, the son of Abraxas Malfoy, was one of the few pure-blood wizards left by the late 20th century. He joined the Death Eaters when they came to power in the First Wizarding War. He and his sister Mistral Malfoy had an illegitimate child in 1975, Vesta Malfoy. To redeem himself, Lucius married Narcissa Black, a fellow pure-blood of similar wealthy background, and they had a daughter, Lyra who was a . Lyra was sent to live with his now disowned sister, and Lucius and Narcissa had another child, Draco, who would later become Harry Potter's main rival in his school years. The Malfoy family was one of the first wizarding families to repent following Lord Voldemort's first defeat, claiming they had been bewitched, in 1981. They allied themselves with him again during the , believing strongly in the notion of blood purity. However, Voldemort became displeased with Lucius for his failure to obtain the prophecy involving him and Harry Potter in 1996. While Lucius was in Azkaban, Voldemort ordered his son Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore, a seemingly impossible task, as a way to punish Lucius. After Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape and the Death Eaters' escape from Azkaban in 1997, the Malfoys had fallen out of favor with the Dark Lord, and were extremely uncomfortable with having their home used as his base of operations. Before Voldemort's ultimate defeat, the Malfoys switched sides; Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord in assistance of Harry Potter, and neither she nor Lucius participated in any of the fighting during the . None of the Malfoys were subsequently imprisoned in Azkaban because of this defection. Lyra married Sjaanje Osdenage in 1996 and had a daughter named Svetlana. Draco then married Astoria Greengrass sometime in 2000, and had a son called Scorpius, circa 1997. Notes All information on this family was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew, Evil Little Follower and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this family were taken from the Harry Potter movies. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this family is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Death Eaters Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Weasley Family Category:Potter Family Category:Snape Family Category:House of Black Category:Tonks Family Category:Malfoy Apothecary Category:Has Profile Image Category:Needs work